


Even with magic you're awkward

by Telidina



Series: Pinescone hogwarts AU [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, english is not my first language, so sorry for grammar errors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telidina/pseuds/Telidina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts AU oneshot.</p><p>Wirt didn't know what to do when that cute slytherin talked to him.<br/>But Dipper didn't know what to say when the cute eyes of the ravenclaw looked at him.</p><p>"fuck" they thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even with magic you're awkward

**Author's Note:**

> This is more like the beginnig of their relationship. Is not that romantic, just cute and awkward nerds, and the sad life of Wirt, nothing special u know. More about his life than anything else.

Wirt sighed for the fifth time that hour. The shadow of the beast was hidding in every corner he looked, waiting the perfect moment to haunt him with cruel words about how he almost got little Greg killed.

Since first year when he defeated the beast in the forbidden forest with help of his uh... friend Beatrice, things started to get weird, but no one seemed to notice, just poor Wirt. The shadows always followed him, breaking their normal direction with the light. Little by little the shadows commenced to talk to him too, and oh boy, he was terrified because he knew that voice so well. The beast wasn't gone, it just lost his original body, but it's presence was still there, deciding to haunt Wirt for the rest of his life, perfect, just perfect.  
The nightmares started, and they didn't leave, he just had to get used to them. That's how his life went for years, but even with if he didn't like hogwarts that much, neither his home, he just couldn't get comfortable with his step-dad and brother, being muggles you know. It didn't feel right to him.

Of course they knew about his magic, his mom was a witch afterall she had to told them about it. Greg was so excited asking about everyting everytime he went home for the holidays, but Wirt never wanted to talk of Hogwarts when he visited, and it was the same way in school, when his teachers asked about home he never said anything.

All of that points with his personality; shy, quiet, whispering poetry at any moment and a lot of stuttering, made him someone invisible between the students. Just two friends in all hogwarts was what he had, Lorna and Beatrice. But even then stil being their friend was difficult, with him being in ravenclaw, Beatrice in gryffindor and Lorna in hufflepuff, spending time together started to get more and more of a dream when the years passed.

But going back to Greg, it happened near christmas of his fifth year in hogwarts. They got in an accident where they ended at the bottom of a frozen lake. It almost felt like hours when help of his wand he got them out. Holding him against his cold chest, Wirt hadn't been more scared in all his life, even with the beast at his side for the last five years. The little child in his arms just wanted to go look for frogs together and now his lips lookes almost blue and his chest showed how his breathing was slowing down with every minute.

He had luck that someone had been passing near the place and had got them to the hospital, but since that day Wirt promised himself that he would be a better brother, the divorce wasn't Greg or his father's fault. Not even the beast could make him think of other thing that wasn't Greg, that frozen look was enough to make him change.  
He never talked about the beast to anyone but Greg, when the child had asked about the weird voice. Wirt had paled at the words, asking what he meant.

**"In the lake someone was talking to you, it was sooooo creepy, but you told them to leave and they did, I didn't hear them anymore!, you're so brave brother o' mine!"**

It looked like when he was so close to death and Wirt he had been able to listen to the beast. Greg never listened to it anymore, it was a thing of the moment, and for that Wirt was grateful.

Little by little they got closer, but at the final he had to go back to hogwarts. His fifth year was almost over, but his time at home got better during the day when the nightmares didn't follow him now that he had someone to protect.

* * *

 

Dipper watched his reflection int he mirror of the bathroom, bitting his lip while making his green and silver tie all over again. Five years, almost six, and he never could do it right.

He stayed like that even when someone started washing their hands at his side, and just for a second he glanced at the other guy. His eyes widened at the other's reflection.  
At the right of the boy was a completely black creature with bright white eyes and a terrifying smile. The ravenclaw watched his reflection moving a few locks of hair from his vision and left without looking at him.

Dipper watched him go, and let out a shaky breath. In all his life he hadn't seen anything like that, in the moment that the other left, the creature left with him.

**"What the fuck was that?"**

* * *

 

Let's just say that even with his magical abilities the young Pinnes couldn't let a mystery unsolved. And the tall ravenclaw was one. Dipper tried to get information about the boy, but it looked like no one talked to the mysterious guy.

**"Really Mabel, how am I gonna solve this mystery if no one knows about him?!"**

**"Don't give up bro bro, I still don't know who are you talking about but don't give up!"**

**"Ugh not you too!"**

**"Oh stop your frown dipping sauce you should be happy that I'm letting you eat with me at the awesome gryffindor table"**

**"You didn't let me, I sit here everyday and nobody cares because they know I'm you brother"**

**"Yeah keep telling yourself that and-"**

**"It's him!"**

**"What?"**

**"That's him"** Dipper now muttered to his sister, trying to not attract attention. Mabel narrowed her eyes looking at the ravenclaw table and in seconds her eyes widened in surprise.

**"Ohhhh, you mean Wirt?"**

**"You knew his name all along?!"**

**"Eeehh you don't know how to describe people bro bro, and for the matter, his name is all I know because he's friends with Beatrice, you remember her?"**

**"Yeah, how don't remember?"** said Dipper looking at the redhead a few sits from him. It wasn't personal, but she really scared him.

**"Well if you want to know him you can just ask her to introduce you!"**

**"What?, no Mabel that's an horrible idea!, hey I'm Dipper and I just wanted to ask you about the monster in your reflection that I saw in the bathroom. What the heck I would die first"**

**"Well then I'll ask her for you!"**

**"Yeah thanks and---WAIT Mabel no!!!"**

His sister now was at the other end of the table; how did she get there that fast he didn't know, and was talking to beatrice, who turned her head to him and smirked, as if she knew something that he didn't. Both she and his sister walked to him smiling ear to ear.

**"Mabel here told me that you want to talk to worry wart"**

**"U-Uh who?"**

**"Wirt"** replied Beatrice rolling her eyes.

**"Oh yeah yeah!, I wanted to ask him something"**

**"Well then, come with me"**

**"Wait, right now?!"**

**"Yeah, and I don't have your time, now or never"** Dipper looked nervous but he stood up quickly and went to her side, walking to the ravenclaw table.

**"Hey worry wart!"**

**"Ugh Beatrice I told you to stop calling me that"** replied Wirt without looking up from his book of potions, his food in front of him untouched.

**"Yeah yeah, I'm with someone who wants to talk with you"**

**"If it's another girl I told you already I'm not interes--"** he looked at Dipper confused **"--ted?"**

 **"Well I'll leave you two to talk"** said Beatrice walking back to her seat.

 **"Uh.... s-sorry for her...she was... I mean she is, she sometimes is more rude than usual and, and well she dragged you here, but uh, wait, did she dragged you here? ah wait!, she told me you wanted to, to ask something, or talk, or...I better shut up now"** Wirt coughed awkwardly **"U-Umm what did you need?"** zero social skills, excelent Wirt.

 **"Oh well I saw you earlier and umm..."** now you're nervous?, seriously?, right now? **"and you, you seemed down?"** great work dumbass.

**"U-Uhu??"**

**"Oh sorry I just...I just was worried about something but, uh, I better see you later and yeah, bye!"** Dipper turned to his table but he didn't even give one step before a voice stopped him.

 **"Wait!"** Dipper looked at him confused **"I just...I don't know you but uh...I wanted to, uh, wanted to thank you?, yeah, I wanted to thank you"** Wirt rubbed at his neck, his cheeks a bit pink **"So yeah, thank you for your concern, and uh, bye"** he waved awkwardly.

**"Y-Yeah bye"**

_Great Wirt, someone really looked interested in you and you act all stupid, well, maybe later you can, you can ask him his name?, yeah, good plan._

_Oh no he's cute, Dipper Pinnes, don't you dare to have another crush, don't you dare, you didn't even told him your name. It doesn't matter that he looked really cute flushed and stuttering and....uh... fuck._


End file.
